Stopwatch
by Aqua Freeze
Summary: Sena ingin menghitung waktu lari 40 yard-nya. DIALOG BAHASA DAERAH (Bahasa Jawa)


**Stopwatch**

By: Aqua Freeze

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 (c) Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Fanfic ini berdasarkan salah satu scene yang ada di komik Eyeshield 21 volume 35.

Ditulis dalam rangka mengikuti CHALLENGE : DIALOG BAHASA DAERAH.

* * *

Hari itu Jepang berhasil memenangkan pertandingan melawan tim Jerman dengan skor 34-24. Sore harinya ketika lapangan sudah sepi dari penonton, seorang pemain _American Footbal_ bertubuh mungil turun ke lapangan. Pemuda berambut coklat yang masih mengenakan seragam bernomor punggung 21 itu tampak serius memikirkan sesuatu. Melihat hal itu, seorang pemuda berambut putih bernama Riku yang juga merupakan anggota tim Jepang menyapanya.

"_Sena, lagi ngopo e? Kok durung ganti klambi?"_ (Sena, kamu sedang apa? Kenapa belum ganti baju?)

"_Eh? Anu..."_ Sena tampak kebingungan harus menjawab apa.

'_Phanter wis isa nglewati bates 4,2 detik,'_ (Phanter sudah bisa melewati batas 4,2 detik) batin Sena. Tampaknya ia merasa tertantang setelah mengetahui fakta itu.

"_...aku wis suwe ora ngetung wektuku mlayu 40 yard je, makane..."_ (... aku sudah lama tidak menghitung waktuku lari dalam 40 yard, jadi...)

Belum sempat Sena menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Shin yang kebetulan juga ada di situ memotong omongan Sena.

"_Yowis, kene tak etungke!"_ (Baiklah, biar aku yang menghitungnya!) kata Shin menawarkan bantuan.

"_Oke, tulung yo!"_ (Oke, tolong ya!) kata Sena sambil menyerahkan stopwatch kepada Shin.

Sena pun segera mengambil posisi start. Begitu Shin memberi aba-aba untuk mulai, Sena langsung melesat dengan cepatnya. Meski sudah terbiasa melihat kecepatan lari Sena, kali ini Shin, Riku, dan Yamato yang juga ada di situ tampak sangat terkejut melihatnya.

'_Carane mlayu beda karo biasane!'_ (Cari larinya berbeda dengan selama ini) batin Shin.

Bersamaan dengan Sena yang sampai di batas 40 yard, Shin menekan tombol stopwatchnya. Namun...

KREK! Terdengar suara mencurigakan yang bersumber dari stopwatch itu.

"_Shin, pira wektune?"_ (Shin, berapa waktunya?) tanya Riku penasaran sambil melihat ke arah stopwatch di tangan Shin.

"_..."_ Tidak ada jawaban dari Shin. Riku dan Yamato pun ikut terdiam tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sena yang penasaran langsung berjalan mendekat ke arah ketiga pemuda yang kini tengah hening itu.

"_Ngopo e kok do meneng ki? Aku gawe rekor anyar po? Hehe..." _(Kenapa kalian diam begitu? Aku membuat rekor baru ya? Hehe...)

"_Aku ngrusakne stopwatch e..."_ (Aku merusakkan stopwatchnya...) jawab Shin dengan wajah merasa sangat bersalah.

'_Kudune mau aku wae og sing ngetung...'_ (Harusnya tadi aku saja yang menghitung...) sesal Riku.

'_Mati aku! Kui stopwatch mung lehku nyilih seko Mas Hiruma! Haduh, piye iki...?"_ (Mati aku! Itu stopwatch yang kupinjam dari Kak Hiruma! Haduh, bagaimana ini...?) Sena merasa sangat panik. Takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika sampai Hiruma tahu akan hal ini.

Melihat kepanikan Sena yang tanpa suara itu, Shin yang merasa bertanggung jawab atas semua ini mulai bicara.

"_Ngko tak gantine. Aku nggawa stok stopwatch akeh kok ning tas."_ (Nanti kuganti. Aku membawa banyak stopwatch cadangan di tas.)

Sena merasa lega sekaligus terharu setelah mendengar ucapan Shin_. "Shin... matur nuwun! Kowe penyelamat nyawaku!"_ (Shin... terimakasih! Kau penyelamat nyawaku!)

"_Sek, dilit. Ono sing aneh. Aku tak takon..."_ (Tunggu sebentar. Ada yang aneh. Aku mau tanya...) Yamato yang dari tadi hanya diam tiba-tiba menyela moment mengharukan Sena. _"...Shin, kowe ngopo nggowo stopwatch akeh-akeh? Siji wae rak kudune cukup to?"_ (Shin, kamu ngapain bawa stopwatch banyak-banyak? Harusnya satu saja cukup kan?) lanjutnya.

"_Kowe ra ngerti sih! Shin kan hobine ngrusakne barang-barang, makane kudu duwe stok. Hahaha... " _(Kamu nggak tahu sih! Shin kan hobinya merusakkan barang-barang, makanya harus punya cadangan. Hahaha...) kata Sakuraba yang tiba-tiba ada di tempat itu entah sejak kapan.

Masalah pun selesai. Sena lalu meminta penghitungan waktu lari 40 yard-nya diulang, dan tentunya kali ini bukan Shin yang menghitung waktunya.

_END_

* * *

Sebenarnya fanfic ini sudah kutulis beberapa tahun lalu, namun tidak segera aku publish di FFn karena aku merasa fanfic ini terlalu aneh, garing dan tidak jelas. Namun, setelah aku membaca fanfic dengan dialog bahasa daerah yang ditulis oleh **Grettama**, aku jadi ingin membuatnya juga. Kemudian aku pun merombak dialog dalam fanfic ini menjadi Bahasa Jawa. Dan seperti inilah hasilnya. Hohoho...


End file.
